Thank You for the Music
by MakeItHappen01
Summary: A chance to be star. That's what she always wanted. Also, a clean break. Double win. Wasn't it? Rachel Berry suddenly doesn't know anymore. She doesn't know what she wants. // You know nothing hurts like losing...
1. Flowers For A Ghost

**THANK YOU FOR THE MUSIC**

* * *

**.01 – Flowers for a Ghost by Thriving Ivory**

_She took a plane to somewhere out in space,  
To start a life and maybe change the world.  
See I never meant for you to have to crawl,  
No I never meant to let you go at all._

* * *

"Goodbye," Rachel Berry said as she prepared to go through gates leading to her flight at the airport. Her daddies were already in the plane, politely giving her some time to say goodbye to the Glee club and Mr. Schuester and his newlywed, Miss Pillsbury, now Mrs. Schuester.

So much has happened since their win at Regional's back in 2010. Somehow that has gotten the group even closer and Rachel finally felt like she belonged. Then, in her and everyone else's final year at McKinley High, she had received a letter stating that she was accepted into Julliard. She broke the news to the group and they were ecstatic for her. Kurt then revealed that he also was accepted but he was going the next year because of some arrangements gone wrong.

"We'll miss you!" Brittany shouted. "Won't we?" she asked as she nudged Santana in the side.

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure," she said but even she had a smile on her face.

The whole group gave her one last hug before she left. Rachel was the first to pull away. She grabbed the suitcase and proceeded to go through the tunnel leading to the plane. She turned back and waved before setting off once again. Everyone was quite sad to see her go but also very happy and proud of their friend. Everyone knew she was destined for greater things.

As the students watched the plane set off, Quinn asked. "Hey, where's Puck?" The group looked around in confusion but none of them knew.

Meanwhile Noah Puckerman was sitting his truck outside the airport, watching that very same plane Rachel had gotten in take off. It was too late.

For the past few days Puck had been arguing with himself. His head had hurt with all the indecisions. Should he come to tell her goodbye? Should he just stay away? Eventually he had decided to go but at the last minute, he had backed down like the coward he was and stayed in the car.

Now, Puck mentally slapped himself upside the head. _Idiot, _he thought.


	2. The Driveway

A/N: SORRY! I was meant to be put this up yesterday but it was New Year's Eve and I was at a party. Had so much fun and I didn't a chance to get on my laptop but that doesn't matter because it's here now!

**Wow! The responses I received for this were amazing! I cannot thank you enough! I would have named each and every one of you but you'll probably prefer reading the story instead of the author's note. Anyway, again thank you so, so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites. They really encourage me to write more because I know people are reading.**

**By the way this has not been beta'd please excuse my mistakes.**

**THANKS FOR THE MUSIC**

**.02 – The Driveway by Miley Cyrus**

_A kiss goodbye,  
Not this time.  
Don't remember what about this song,  
I ever liked.  
You know nothing hurts like losing,  
When you know I'm already gone.  
Except for the pain of choosing,  
To hold too long._

_  
I tried it your way,  
But I got nothing to show.  
It's been the same, same,  
And the story's getting old.  
So I guess the driveway,  
Will be the end of the road.  
For us it's too late,  
Let the credits start to roll.  
__  
I thought maybe we were getting somewhere,  
But we're still nowhere at all.  
I watched your tail lights fading,  
I try but it still won't fall.  
I remember what it feels like to know love,  
And have it taken away.  
Can't think of what I've learned right now,  
But I'll be thanking you someday._

As Rachel settled down in her seat she looked out the window at her waving friends and former teacher. There was just one face she was hoping to see though. She knew he wouldn't be there. She knew she shouldn't want him to be there. It would just hurt too much for the both of them.

Rachel Berry was good at holding back tears. Actually that was understatement. Rachel was amazing at holding back tears. She had been practising for years. She turned around in her seat, staring straight ahead.

"Honey? Are you alright?" her daddy asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Fine," Rachel replied. She had meant to say that one word, that one syllable with confidence but her voice broke, betraying her buried emotions. Then a single tear escaped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Rachel was unpacking some of her boxes in the new house, her necklace caught on some clothes. "Urgh," she muttered. "Stupid thing." Rachel pulled and tugged at the necklace and eventually it came away.

_FLASHBACK_

"_It is fre-fre-freezing," Rachel said as her teeth chattered violently._

"_Here you go Rach," Puck said and handed her the cup of coffee before plonking himself in the driver's seat. "Why didn't you just turn the heat on?" Puck asked while rubbing his hands together and blowing on them trying to warm himself up_

"_Noah P-Puckerman! Are you t-tel-telling me you do n-n-not recall ta-ta-taking your key with you? Honestly, y-you have go t-to be the m-mo-most forgetful pe-per-person in th-the e-entire u-un-univ-universe." Rachel said, her stammering and shivering ruining the effect her words had meant to have._

_Puck rolled his eyes in response. "That is an exaggeration," he said and turned on the heat. "Besides, I've got something that will cheer you up."_

_Rachel looked over at him, eyebrows raised. Her shivering had decreased but she was still freezing._

"_Turn around," Puck commanded. Rachel did as she was told without a word still confused. "You know, three weeks ago, if I had told you to do that, you would have unleashed a full-on lecture about the feminism and the fact that I had better not be playing some practical joke on you," he said jokingly._

"_I trust you Noah," Rachel replied. Her words, though soft and quiet, rang with authority and every word meant a thousand times more than what was heard._

_Puck looked at the back of her head with a small smile on his lips. Then he took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. He took out the necklace and proceeded to put it on her. Rachel gasped in surprise as the cold metal touched her skin. She looked down and saw the Star of David on the chain. She held the small star in her small fingers and examined it._

_It was very simple. Just a silver star but the gesture was so sweet, Rachel felt overwhelmed with emotions._

_She turned back around and smiled up at him. "Thank you," she said._

"_You're welcome," Puck replied._

_They both leaned in the same time and met each other in the middle with a deep, soft but passionate kiss._

_END FLASHBACK_

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and sudden anger washed over her body. She grabbed the necklace around her neck, pulled it away and threw it across the room where it landed in a dark, dusty corner. The tears flowed freely then.

She knew that he had taught her something, that being with him did her some good but she just couldn't remember what it was. She couldn't remember what she learnt from him but she also knew someday she would. She would know and she would thank him with everything left in her.

* * *

* * *

Spoilers: None

* * *


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Sorry, I know you guys want a chapter but I need help. I'm usually then person that starts writing a multi-chaptered story the stops at the second chapter or so but since I have gotten so many alerts, I want this story to continue so I'm going to need a co-author. I have got a few ideas for this story but no real middle and ending.**

**So I am going to be holding a small contest/challenge for the people who want to help me write it. Here are the rules:**

**Write me a one-shot about Puck and Rachel but it can't be too OCC. A little is fine but not too much.**

**PM me with the link of your story.**

**Can include a little about of Finn/Rachel and Puck/Quinn but the story has to be about Puck and Rachel.**

**Romance does not have to be the main genre but has to include some.**

**Has to have at least 500 words.**

**Can be a one-shot you have already written.**

**Rating can go up to T. No smut.**

**That's about it I think. I will upload another author's note saying when the contest has officially ended but for now you have until the end of the month. This might change but I will give you plenty of warning in advance. I will be uploading this in another story thing so I can get more responses. Well, good luck and thank you!**


End file.
